The main objective of this study is to assess the safety and efficacy of meloxicam 7.5 mg, 12.5 mg and 22.5 mg compared to diclofenac 150 mg and placebo for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. Meloxicam is an NASID which may have an improved gastrointestinal side effect profile compared to other NSAIDs currently in use.